I Do
by xKireyy
Summary: Lovino has recently developed a crush on his best friend Antonio. He doesn't know it though, so when Lovino is bored one day and Antonio tells him to come over, will anything happen? Spamano oneshot; Complete


**A/N: Ahhh okay, so I just pulled from one of my stories that I never finished. This will /most likely/ be the last fanfic I post on here because my interests have changed drastically (refer to my profile – it will have all the information there)**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

Lovino tapped his fingers impatiently on his leg, watching the clock slowly tick by the seconds. He was absolutely bored. Feliciano was at a friends house whereas he was stuck inside all day with nothing to do. He'd already tried playing video games or going outside but nothing was working.

He went down to the kitchen and set his phone on the counter, opening the fridge only to stare at it blankly. He'd done this about ten times by now and he was going to rip his hair out if he didn't find something to do.

Lovino heard his phone buzz and he raised an eyebrow – hardly anyone texted him. He felt his heart pound with anxiety as Antonio's name flashed on the screen. He opened the message.

_**From: Tomato Bastard**_

_Hiya Lovi :) do you wanna come over? I'm bored :(_

Lovino stared at the message for a second more before pressing reply

_**To: Tomato Bastard**_

_I mean I WAS in the middle of an intense game. I'll think about it._

Lovino rolled his eyes at the lie. He was too stubborn to admit to someone else that he was bored. Surprisingly, there was an instant reply.

_**From: Tomato Bastard**_

_We can play video games here! Ill even cook you dinner ;)_

Damn. Lovino was bought there.

_**To: Tomato Bastard**_

_FINE WHATEVER. I'll be expecting fantastic Spanish cuisine so it better not suck balls!_

_**From: Tomato Bastard**_

_It never sucks balls ;)_

Lovino stared at the message suspiciously. He wasn't quite too sure what Antonio meant by that.

In any case, he grabbed his phone and a jacket since it was colder than the arctic outside. Antonio's house was fortunately just down the street, so he didn't complain too much.

He headed through the back gate and closed it quietly, making sure not to announce his arrival. Lovino didn't bother knocking as he walked in. Antonio was in the kitchen already preparing food. He turned around and smiled brightly.

"Hey! You actually came!"

"Shut up." Lovino muttered. "What are you cooking?"

"Gachas and baked parmesan tomatoes."

"Sounds fancy." Lovino plopped onto the couch. He eyed the television set curiously and saw an Xbox sitting in one of the cubicles. He crawled towards it and turned it on, putting in a game that would quench his boredom for now. Antonio had a crap selection of games.

Once the food was in the oven, Antonio came and they played together. Lovino stayed Player 1 since he was already on a streak, which Antonio didn't mind. They played until they heard the oven buzzer go off. Antonio hopped up and went to take it out. Lovino might've been staring at his ass as he did so.

"Lovi, come help!" Antonio called from the kitchen.

Lovino scowled at the nickname. "Fine, fine." He helped set up the table, watching Antonio dish up the food onto plates.

They sat down and ate in a comfortable silence, only chatting shortly about small things. Antonio asked Lovino what he had done all day, which Lovino refused to answer. Unfortunately, Antonio kept prodding on the topic and Lovino was looking for anything to distract Antonio, though he found one that he was curious about himself.

"Is this Italian music?" Lovino asked suspiciously, approaching the iPod in the corner of the counter. Antonio nodded, doing the same.

"Yeah, it has Italian lyrics in it. The song is by a Japanese artist, though."

"Who?"

"_Yoko Kanno_," Antonio smiled, "she's made lots of songs that I like. Have you ever heard any of her songs?"

Lovino shook his head.

"This one is _Velveteen_," He went over to the iPod dock and turned it up louder so they could hear it easier, "it's kind of creepy sounding, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't see you as someone to listen to this kind of stuff."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me then," Antonio swayed back and forth to the music. "I find it calming."

"Are all of the songs like this?"

"Oh, no," Antonio laughed, "they're all different in some way." The song suddenly changed and his face brightened up. "This one is called _I Do._"

"As in getting married?"

Antonio grinned. "I don't know, you'll have to listen to it." He went to go grab the plates from the table to wash them and Lovino slumped against the counter listening to the lyrics.

_Within the illusion I believed in my inexorable strength_

_And inevitably I became weak_

_Now I feel the events changing and I already know_

_Of emotions that bring back distant memories_

_Within my heart, I find the hope that had stopped flickering_

_In my tired body, like a fire extinguished by my tears_

"Do you like it?" Antonio asked.

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've translated Italian to English. I actually haven't spoken it in a while."

Antonio smiled. "I love slow dancing to this song."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Slow dancing?"

Antonio nodded eagerly. "Do you know how to slow dance?"

"Slow dance? Why the hell–" Lovino was cut off as Antonio grabbed his hand and started swaying back and forth. Lovino struggled to get out of his grip. "What the hell, man?!"

"Relax," Antonio exhaled slowly, "don't you ever dance for fun?"

Lovino stared at Antonio incredulously. "If I ever randomly grabbed Feliciano and started dancing with him he would think I was possessed."

"Mm," Antonio sighed. "I don't think it'd be as crazy as you think."

Lovino refused to meet Antonio's soft gaze as a nervous feeling dropped into the pit of his stomach. _This is ridiculous_, he thought, _slow dancing in a kitchen. This is something that would happen in a cheesy romance movie._

Lovino felt his face heat up as Antonio brought him closer to his body and adjust their position. Lovino's hand was now resting on Antonio's upper arm and his hand was resting on Lovino's waist.

"You don't dance often, do you?" He questioned. Lovino glared at him.

"What makes you say that?"

Antonio grinned, amused. "You're almost tripping over your feet."

"Well it's not like I do this as a hobby! I've only learned how to formally dance once!"

"It's just a box formation, remember?"

"Of course I do," Lovino spat, "I'm not an idiot."

Antonio burst into laughter. "You're funny, Lovino."

His cheeks burned under his gaze. Antonio watched him carefully and tilted his chin up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're slow dancing in a damn kitchen." He said blankly. Antonio smiled fondly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Lovino slowly shook his head, feeling the pit of his stomach burn. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to have a crush on his best friend; it would ruin everything if Antonio ever found out. Lovino never knew his sexual preference but he wasn't about to find out the hard way.

Antonio pulled Lovino closer and he cursed himself silently. He shouldn't be feeling this way – Antonio was just being friendly. There was nothing romantic to this. He had just come over because he was bored and that was it. Antonio cooking for him wasn't that big of a deal, he made food for his friends all the time. It didn't mean he cherished Lovino over anyone else.

The song ended and they leaned away from each other. The music station transitioned to a different song but they stayed in each other's arms. Lovino felt his blood run cold as Antonio stared at him intently.

"Can I…?"

Lovino furrowed his brows and was about to question him, but a soft pair of lips was suddenly on his. Lovino took a step back in surprise but Antonio's hold on his lower back made him stay. He eventually melted into the kiss and felt his nerves race through his body.

The feeling seemed to last a fraction of a second after Antonio pulled away. Lovino's cheeks were burning and he bit his lip.

"Um…I…should get going."

Antonio smiled in amusement. "Okay?"

"So…I'll see you later." Lovino made a move to dash out of the door, but Antonio pulled on his wrist to stop him. He kissed him one last time before letting Lovino struggle to get out of the door without tripping over his feet.

He ran home until he slammed the front door, completely flustered. Feliciano was walking down the stairs and he looked shocked at the sight of his brother.

"Lovino? What happened?" Feliciano questioned suspiciously.

Lovino stared at his brother with his hand hiding his lips. He was at loss for words until he took a deep breath.

"Antonio and I…might've kissed."

Feliciano's jaw dropped in shock. A few seconds later he began laughing until he was keeled over on the stairs. Lovino's face was burning brighter than before.

"Shut up! It just kind of happened!"

"You should see your face!" Feliciano giggled. "You look so funny!"

Lovino huffed and stormed up to his room, slamming the door to block out his brothers' insistent giggles from down the hall. He paced around his room for a bit before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_**From: Tomato Bastard**_

_Was that too much?_

Lovino rolled his eyes.

_**To: Tomato Bastard**_

_No. In fact, I would like to do it again._

_**From: Tomato Bastard:**_

_Really? :D_

Lovino sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_**To: Tomato Bastard**_

_Really._

* * *

_I do, I do scream against those lifeless and cold eyes_

_To become better than ever_

_I do, I do overcome inexpugnable worlds_

_Without fearing anything anymore_

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Thank you so much for all the support over the years! I guess this is my 'final' goodbye, so thank you to everyone! :)**

**-Kir**


End file.
